


Home

by Lallama (HansoldMySoul)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Because there needs to be more fics in this archive, Enjoy!, First of many I hope, Jaeseong, M/M, Minor Chanyoung, My first SF9 fic, Of major proportions, basically fluff, consider yourself warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/Lallama
Summary: Inseong is fairly amused to discover that his boyfriend of three years is jealous of his sixteen year old neighbour.Jaeyoon doesn't like being teased.[Jaeseong, Jaeyoon/Inseong, Fluff]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SF9Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Inseong discovers that it's a little difficult to focus on his homework when Jaeyoon wants all his attention and the younger isn't the type to give up easily so maybe it's just easier to give in.

“It's incredibly difficult to concentrate while you're watching me like that…” Inseong deadpanned, feeling the steady gaze burn into the back of his head without having to turn around and confirm his suspicions. The sappy lines of Shakespeare's ‘Romeo and Juliet’ blurred out of focus on the page but Inseong wasn't trying particularly hard to read them in the first place, distracted as he was by Jaeyoon, who'd followed him home under the guise of studying but proceeded to flop on the beanbag and observe the older as he attempted, haplessly to pass Lit II instead of flunking like he had last semester.

“It's not my fault that you're miles more interesting than the Kinetic Theory or why Dickens’ thought it'd be a good idea to write about characters with sociopathic tendencies. Anyway, that work isn't due until next week, you're just being a nerd…” Jaeyoon teased in response, raising his eyes in a manner that was very telling of the nature of his following comment. “It's boring, but maybe you'd like to help me with a demonstration of how movement generates heat via the kinetic theory?” The smirk that was tugging at the younger boy’s lips left Inseong somewhere between wanting to punch him and giving him exactly what he apparently wanted. 

“You can show yourself how that works by backing the fuck up and sitting your ass back in that beanbag before I dig out my bat from high school baseball and claim self defense.” He replied in monotone, watching as Jaeyoon, undeterred, continued walking towards the desk.

"Aww I love you too," He cooed in response, slinking up behind the other and winding his arms around Inseong's neck in an embrace that felt vaguely reminiscent of a chokehold. "You should really be grateful that someone as nice as me is able to love someone as prickly as your cactus ass." The vanity in his tone was enough to make Inseong cringe and question his own sanity in letting Jaeyoon into his home in the first place. 

Turning in his seat, an action that was made difficult by the 'affectionate' embrace he was locked in, Inseong narrowed his eyes and leveled the younger with the most menacing look he could conjure, hoping to salvage his chances of completing his homework before the deadline. Jaeyoon however, seemed to find him about as menacing as a newborn kitten as shown by his lack of retreat. 

"Was that your 'scary' look? You look like you've been taking lessons from Chanhee because my four year old niece is scarier than you." Jaeyoon snorted, unwinding his arms only to place himself directly in Inseong's lap right after.

"No Jaeyoon, that was my 'I'm going to murder you if I get detention for not finishing this essay' look and I'll be sure to pass along your message to Chanhee, he's always been rather fond of calling you've snake." Inseong's retort didn't hold nearly as much venom as he'd been intending but then he'd always had a hard time even pretending to be mad at the younger boy.

"The kid's got a screw loose, him and Youngkyun both, I swear I walked in on them trapping the teachers lounge with fireworks last week," Jaeyoon responded, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline to highlight just how baffled he'd been. 

"So you stopped them?" Inseong prompted in response, unconsciously winding his arms around Jaeyoon's waist and resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be getting any more work done until the younger was satisfied that he'd gotten his point across. From his perch in Inseong's lap, the slightly smaller boy gave a noncommittal shrug and averted his eyes before stating, "Nah, I figured the teachers deserved it if they were stupid enough to fall for it in the first place... Plus, Chanhee getting a few weeks worth of detention keeps you and by extension, me, off of babysitting duty for a while."

Inseong scoffed at the blàse response, shoving Jaeyoon off his lap with a pillow following for good measure. "You're a horrible person, no wonder he can't sit in the same room as you without glaring or outright leaving." It was a light reprimand, one the younger had heard several times before but it didn't serve to side him any less than the first time. Jaeyoon knew that Inseong had a soft spot for the kid but that didn't mean he was going to tolerate having all their free time interrupted by the irritating brat. 

"Not my fault he can't handle my amazing presence, maybe if he stopped holding on to my boyfriend and following him around like a literal lost puppy then I wouldn't feel the urge to drag him out of the room by his collar every.single.time." Though he was joking, Jaeyoon's voice held a slightly harder edge that told Inseong he was truly bothered by the subject at hand. Rather than it worrying him, the older found that he immediately had to hold back a laugh that became a very obvious snort disguised poorly as a cough. 

"Jaeyoon, " He asked, waiting for the younger to give him his undivided attention instead of picking at the edges of the already fraying carpet. When the other turned slightly betrayed eyes on him, Inseong almost didn't finish what he'd been intending to say but the thought of Jaeyoon's earlier whining spurred him on. "Are you jealous... of my sixteen year old neighbour?"

The younger bristled at the accusation, choosing to throw his chemistry textbook at the Inseong in lieu of answering.

Inseong stood from his chair, lifting the book and placing it on the desk with the rest before kneeling down beside his sulking boyfriend. "Seriously...?" He asked, watching in disbelief as colour rose to Jaeyoon's cheeks despite his stubborn refusal to answer or make eye contact.

"You know he has the world's biggest crush on Youngkyun right? And the reason he follows me around like that is because when he saw us together he decided that he wanted to be like us because our relationship was obviously perfect. He's ever to slightly terrified of you now although he won't show it because he likes to think he's tough." Silence followed Inseong's explanation, the older waiting for a reply and the younger processing the information he'd just received.

Finally, Jaeyoon broke the silence.

"Well, I suppose we are pretty perfect..." He trailed off, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips as though they hadn't just been discussing his jealousy over an awkward teen who could barely string two words together coherently let alone confess to his crush.

Inseong rolled his eyes but allowed a soft smile to overtake his features, "That's all you took away from what I just told you?"

Jaeyoon's initial response was to lean his head against the his boyfriends shoulder and laugh, "It was hard to focus on anything else when perfection was sitting right beside me."

Not fooled by his sweet words, Inseong shifted and allowed Jaeyoon to rest against his chest, sliding hisbarms back in to place around the boys waist in a move that felt as natural as breathing. "You want me to pretend the Chanhee thing never happened, don't you?" He muttered knowingly, grinning when the younger boy tensed ever so slightly.

"Please," came his expected response, relief colouring his tone and when he released the breath he'd been holding, both of them laughed, allowing the absurdity of the situation to fully wash over them. 

In that moment, seated on the uncomfortable floor and surrounded by discarded items he'd failed to return to their rightful places, Inseong came to the conclusion he'd been trying to reach in his essay. Home wasn't a place or a wealth of possessions, it wasn't a time of day or somewhere to sleep at night. Home was a feeling, one that you treasure because it's so hard to come by, it was knowing that you weren't alone even if you don't always do everything right. 

Home was a person you could always trust and with Jaeyoon wrapped in his arms, their relationship untested by the silly trials that life threw their way...

Inseong realised that home was right here, in the here and now with the one thing thing he hoped would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You may have noticed that this fic is part of a collection called 'SF9 prompts'. If you're a writer or have an idea for an SF9 story, please do check it out and leave your prompts or peruse the ones that are already there! I created the collection in hopes of broadening the SF9 ficdom because it's so small right now~
> 
> Also check out our Twitter @SF9Prompts 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated!~~
> 
> Find me on twitter @HansoldMS_Twt or @Byungchanny


End file.
